Good Vibrations
by jesrod82
Summary: Hermione teaches Ron how to use a very... special muggle device. COMPLETE!


I wrote this one-shot for my new Tumblr blog, RomineSmut. You can read more about it on my profile or go on over to the blog and read the About page. I'm really excited about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Good Vibrations**

It was late on a Friday evening. Ron and Hermione had just finished dinner. Ron was upstairs taking a shower and Hermione was sitting on the sofa of her and Ron's flat, reading a novel and eating crisps right out of the bag. Her bare feet were propped up on the coffee table in front of her and her toes wiggled in time to the music that was playing on the old wireless Ron's dad had given them as a housewarming gift two years ago, that sat atop the mantelpiece to her right.

The book was a romance novel- the kind of book Hermione would usually pass up if it weren't for Ginny. Hermione would have preferred Ginny had latched onto the more intellectual books she tried giving the younger girl, but reading is reading she supposed, and she finally agreed to read just this one, at Ginny's threat to tell Ron that she had… a vibrator.

It wasn't that Hermione was ashamed to have one. The only reason she kept it a secret was the simple fact that she just didn't want Ron to feel bad; as if she needed any other help, out side of him, to feel satisfied. He was a very proud man and was always eager to please her in the bedroom, something Hermione was incredibly grateful for because he did such an excellent job of it. Besides, she barely ever used it. Ginny happened upon it as she was helping Hermione unpack, and after a grand inquisition, Ginny had something to barter with.

_ And this is what she chooses to make me do… two years later. I'll never hear the end of this vibrator business…_

Hermione sighed as she turned another page in the novel. She was in the middle of reading a particularly steamy, yet ridiculously unrealistic, sex scene when Ron's voice made her jump, and she snap the book closed. She had the forethought to magically alter the cover from the half-naked torsos in a compromising position, to a very plain looking green cover that read 'Magical Cleaning Solutions', a title Hermione knew would never entice Ron to pick it up.

"What the hell is this thing?" Ron had asked, and when Hermione looked up quickly at him, he was dangling a bright pink, oblong-shaped cylinder with a tapered end and a flat bottom, from his hand peering at it strangely.

Hermione's face flamed instantly, and her book fell to the floor as she stood up and snatched the object out of Ron's hand; an easy task since he was too stunned by her response to protest.

"What- Where did you find this?" Hermione demanded, her mind racing, trying to remember where she had hidden it after Ginny had found it. But that was two years ago, and as brilliant as Hermione's brain was, she couldn't for the life of her remember where she has seen it last.

"What the hell does that matter? Tell me what it is first," Ron replied, his arms now crossed, as he eyed her suspiciously.

_ Damn that Auror training…_

"It's… It's nothing," Hermione mumbled, avoiding Ron's questioning glare, as she pushed past him toward the stairs.

"Hang on!" Ron was suddenly in front of her, blocking her path. His still-wet hair was tossled from drying it with a towel and Hermione could smell that just-showered, fresh clean scent, making her knees buckle.

"Ron, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. Don't worry about it; really it's nothing."

She attempted to walk around him, but he moved to block her again. She moved the other way, but again he was too fast. She stomped her foot, and for the second time that night, cursed his Auror training and the fact that he was so skilled at it.

"What are you not telling me?" Then he said knowingly, "It's a muggle thing, innit? What does it do then? Go on."

He was smirking at her, but Hermione gave him a pained look and said, "Alright then, you asked." She gestured to let her pass, and then led the way up the stairs to their bedroom.

Ron sat on the bed, eager-faced and rubbing his hands together, because he had become quite keen, over the time they've been together, to learn more about muggle things. Hermione had been patient and rather amused while explaining everything from televisions, electric can openers and how to use an iron instead of his wand to crease his trousers. He didn't much care for that one…

She stood in front of him with the bright pink vibrator in her hand, tapping it against her palm. "This here," she said and held it up for him to see more clearly, "is a vibrator."

Ron adopted a curious face and peered at it. "But it isn't vibrating, is it? What kind of name is that, if it's not even vibrating?"

Hermione sighed. "You have to turn it on. See?" And she demonstrated by turning the dial at the flat end; a low humming noise came from it, and her hand was shaking slightly from the tremors.

Ron stood up and looked down at her hand, then grinned. "Wicked. Can I hold it?" Hermione watched as he wrapped his hand around it and chuckled as it continued vibrating against his palm. "Sort of tickles, doesn't it?"

Hermione couldn't help but snort. "Yes, you can say that."

"So what d'ya do with it?"

"I.. well, one would, a female that is, she would use it on her, um… genital… area…"

Ron's face contorted and his head snapped back down to the vibrator, still whirring away. "But… how? Why? Where…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the bed with a loud sigh. "Honestly Ron, how and where do you think? It's to… pleasure oneself!"

"This," he said and held it in his fist, waving it in the air, "is supposed to pleasure… you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Show me then. Here," he said decidedly, and he handed it back to her.

"No. No way." She shut it off and stood up to look for a trash bin.

"Oh, come on! How am I supposed to believe that this vibrator thing works if you don't show me?" Then his face lit up. "I can try it on you!"

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked flatly.

"Yeah, I reckon it might be a bit… awkward or whatever, but bloody hell, a muggle machine that makes you cum? Come on, Hermione!"

"And you aren't in the least jealous or feel unappreciative that I have such a thing? Even if I hadn't used it in a long time?" she added quickly.

"No." He looks confused. "Well, maybe a bit, but you said you don't use it anymore. And you already seem really keen on me, yeah?" He wiggled his brows at her, which made her laugh and shake her head. He was walking closer as he talked and had wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his bottom half. His hard cock pressed into her belly, and she sucked in a breath, trying to maintain a rebellious exterior as the warm feeling in her womb spread like wildfire throughout her entire body.

"And you do love to show how much you know and teach me things…"

"Well, I suppose I can't really give up an opportunity for you to learn something new…"

"Sorted," Ron said abruptly and grabbed the vibrator from her hand, and then he twisted the end to make it vibrate again.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" she said, and with only a bit of reluctance, Hermione shed her bottoms and knickers and sat on the edge of the bed. She fell back on top of the sheets, and then spread her hands out on top of her belly. She had gotten used to Ron seeing her this way. However, seeing him standing over her, holding a rod like device that was shaking like mad in his hand, and that wickedly sly look on his face, was making her nervous.

"Perhaps if you use your hands and mouth first to make me more.. pliable, then I can instruct you further."

Ron placed the vibrator in the bed beside her, without turning it off, and knelt down between her legs, spreading them at her knees. Her hands immediately went into his hair as he wasted no time delving into her wet folds.

"Mmm… Ahhh- ahhhhh…" Hermione moaned and pulled on his hair as he sucked and licked, taking his time to drag his tongue upwards.

"Oh, Ron… God, you're so gooood," she groaned and arched her back off of the mattress, pushing his face in deeper, already knowing that he would have taken a deep breath, anticipating her reaction.

Then she felt his tongue harden before Ron thrust his tongue inside of her, imitating, and foreshadowing, the way he would soon be moving inside her. His thumb was working to build up the tension in the bundle of nerves that were becoming even more concentrated…

Ron lifted his face from between her legs, breathing heavily and wet around the mouth. "Do I put it… inside?" he asked nervously, his eyes flickering between the vibrator that was humming in his hand, and then back down at her.

"You can if you want to. It isn't necessary," Hermione said and licked her lips as the current running through her from Ron's ministrations was still flowing.

He shrugged. "I think I just might. See what happens, yeah?"

Hermione's eyes popped open. "See what happens? I'm not an experiment, Ron! Just… be gentle."

"Alright, just relax," he replied with a roll of his eyes, and then licked his lips before touching the tapered tip to her opening, making her cry out.

"Is that alright?"

"Mmmm… yeah, yes. Yes!" she cried out more energetically, and louder than before, as he slowly made her vibrate from the inside out, imitating what his tongue had done previously.

"N-Now take it o-ooout and… ahh… rub it… there."

"Here?"

"Oh! Gods, yes! not too hard… not yet. Just like that. Mmmmmm…"

"Holy fuck, this is amazing."

"Shhhh… press a bit harder…"

One of his hands, large and firm, was holding onto her left thigh, attempting to keep her still as she bucked and squirmed against the vibrator.

"Bloody hell, woman. Stay… still. It's not exactly easy…"

"Now! Press it down harder! Now, Ron!"

She fisted the sheets on either side of her and bit her lip hard as she raised her breasts toward the ceiling.

"Shit. Fuck." She heard Ron grunting as he struggled to keep hold of her, his fingers spread wide from inner thigh to hip, certainly bruising her, but she didn't care. His other hand worked to keep the ever-shaking muggle device firmly against where she had instructed.

"Ooooh… fuuuuck! Yessss! Hold it… Hold… it."

Hermione's torso remained frozen in the air as her hips continued to gyrate, and her mouth opened wide, and her eyes squinted shut tight as her orgasm doubled over onto itself, making her groan long and low against the waves of heat and passion rolling over and over inside of her, from her toes up to the ends of her hair.

Then just as she was at the peak of it, the vibration from the instrument was gone and suddenly Ron's long, warm, and heavy body was over hers, flattening her to the bed.

"Fuck yessss," he hissed.

"Oh! Oh, my god!"

They both gasped and cried out simultaneously as he entered her swiftly, without hesitating to fill her up to the hilt, then moving in a steady, not-so-slow, rhythm, keeping her orgasm from ebbing.

It wasn't long before Hermione was feeling the rush of another impending orgasm, and was close to panicking at how it was possible to have one on top of another. Ron had brought her to orgasm multiple times in one night before, but never like this, never layering them, and making her feel as if she were going to burst at the seams.

"Ron! Oh… Ron, oh my god!"

"You're so fucking wet," Ron muttered into her neck, and then raised his head to look at her. "I can feel you still vibrating down there," he said in awe. "So tight…"

She kissed him then, and he responded by grabbing her around the waist, pulling her up to sit, with her legs wrapped around him, as he continued to move, delving in and out of her at a speed that made her have no choice but to cling to him so tightly…

Together they pushed and pulled in a syncopated rhythm that only two people who really knew each other could; knowing when to kiss a certain part of the other's neck, or when to bit down on the other's earlobe, was something that came with lots of practice and a yearning to learn more about the other in order to give as much as they took.

And when Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's neck with both hands, and Ron slid his hands up her back to her own neck, they paused and, slamming into each other, meeting each other pound for earth shattering pound, they let go. Ron swore loudly and Hermione shuddered uncontrollably, her body now doll-like in Ron's strong and capable arms as he held her up, even though his own release was just as debilitating.

"Fuck. fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Ron muttered and then whispered as he spilled inside of her, and they slowed to a rhythm that allowed them to take deeper breaths, and for their hearts to return to their proper places inside of their chests.

Hermione, no longer able to feel her extremities, let her arms fall from around his shoulders, and when he could no longer hold her up, weak from the exertion, she dropped down onto the bed, bouncing once on the soft padding. Ron fell much less gracefully beside her, gulping in air with a hand to his chest that was slick with sweat, matting the spattering of ginger hair to a darker red against pink, flushed skin.

"Bloody fucking…"

"Yeah," Hermione managed to squeak out between the trembling and moaning that was still emitting from her body. She felt numb and full of feathers ticking her every nerve from the inside, all at once. "Wow."

"I can't believe… you hid that from me," he said, still panting, and turned his head lazily to look at her. "That was fucking fantastic. That was fucktastic!"

Hermione laughed and curled up beside him, wrapping her leg and arm across his thigh and torso. He pulled her in and slid down, turning so that his head rested on her chest. She shivered, the tremors still not having left her, and she hugged him close.

"So clever, you are. Making up new swear words, trying to rile me up."

"Is it working? I think I caught a few from you tonight, if I'm not mistaken," he murmured into the space between her breasts, and left a kiss there as his hands started stroking her bum.

"Say it again, and maybe you'll find out."

"Could we use the muggle thing again?" he asked eagerly, looking up at her with wide puppy-dog eyes.

She giggled and pushed his head back down until he was nestled in her chest again, lips pecking at the sides of her breasts. "I was only joking. And no, I'm not sure it's practical to use it so liberally; might take the fun out if it. Besides, I'm right exhausted. I can't imagine being able to function everyday if I have to work or… walk."

"Yeah, I reckon you're right," he sighed contentedly, and she could feel him smiling as he hugged her to him even more tightly, shifting his body to get more comfortable. "G'night."

She laughed and tugged at his hair to make him look up at her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Er… oh!" He craned his neck, and she bent hers to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "Love you, Hermione."

"Love you too, Ron."


End file.
